Czechosłowacki wilczak
Wilczak czechosłowacki, (słow.: Československý vlčiak; ang.: Czechoslovakian Wolfdog, co można przetłumaczyć jako „wilczur czechosłowacki”; czes.: Československý vlčák) – jedna z ras psów, należąca do I grupy psów pasterskich i zaganiających, sklasyfikowana w sekcji psów pasterskich, do której zaliczają się owczarki i inne psy pasterskie z wyłączeniem szwajcarskich psów do bydła. Podlegają próbom pracy. Rys historyczny Wilczak czechosłowacki jest jedną z dwóch ras (druga to saarloos wolfhond) zarejestrowanych w FCI, a będących krzyżówkami psa i wilka. Pierwsze próby krzyżowania eurazjatyckiego (pochodzącego z rejonu Karpat) z owczarkiem niemieckim miały miejsce już w roku 1955. Pierwotnym zamiarem próby było sprawdzenie, czy poprzez skrzyżowanie psa z wilkiem można poprawić stan zdrowia, odporność i wytrwałość psów, które będzie następnie można wykorzystać w służbie Straży Granicznej. Podstawowym warunkiem była zdolność do tresury oraz możliwość wykorzystania psów w pracy, przy czym wygląd i budowę ciała obserwowano jedynie w kontekście wytrwałości i ogólnej kondycji. Pierwszy miot przyszedł na świat 26 kwietnia 1955 r. przy współpracy specjalistów Straży Granicznej i Czechosłowackiej Akademii Nauk, w stacji hodowlanej prowadzonej przez Straż Graniczną, w Libejowicach. Pierwszy zapis wzorca został opracowany w 1966 r. przez inż. K. Hartla. Wtedy istniały już cztery finalne generacje krzyżówek z pierwszej linii, która była zapoczątkowana przez wilczycę Britę i owczarka niemieckiego Cézara z Brezového háje, oraz dwie kolejne generacje z drugiej linii założone przez tę samą wilczycę i owczarka niemieckiego – Kurta z Václavky. W tym samym roku ze względu na zbyt małą ilość osobników, ówczesny Svazarm i ČsSCHDZ nie wyraził zgody na rejestrację rasy i zapis zwierząt do „księgi ras”. Kolejne krzyżowanie wilka Argo z suką owczarka niemieckiego Astą z SNB miało miejsce w 1968 r. w stacji hodowlanej w Bychorach, gdzie odchowały się dwie finalne generacje z tej linii. Pomimo, że w rękach Hodowców znajdowało się już 56 osobników, oznaczanych skrótem ČV – „wilczur czeski”, a w jednostkach sił zbrojnych służyło ich ponad 100, to kolejne wnioski o rejestrację Rasy zostały odrzucone w latach 1970 oraz 1976. Dalsza hodowla wilczaka czechosłowackiego została przeniesiona do nowego ośrodka kynologicznego w pobliżu Malacek, który należał do bratysławskiej brygady Straży Granicznej, czego rezultatem była trzecia już krzyżówka, w której połączono wilka – Šarika z samicą z trzeciej finalnej generacji Xelą z Pohranicní stráže oraz z samicą ČV Urtą z Pohranicní stráže w 1974r. Przy procesie tworzenia nowej rasy przez inż. Karla Hartla współpracował major František Rosík, który należał do miłośników i inicjatorów ČV. Pod koniec 1981 r. rasa została wpisana do księgi ras. W konsekwencji 20 marca 1982 r. w Brnie powstał ogólnokrajowy Klub Hodowców psów tej rasy, z siedzibą w Pradze. Klub należał do Czeskiego Związku Hodowców. Klub ustalił nazwę rasy, a komisja została upoważniona do opracowania karty bonitacyjnej, długoterminowej koncepcji i planu hodowli. Przewodniczącym Klubu został František Rosík, a naczelnym konsultantem hodowli stał się Karel Hartl. Zaproponowany program hodowli nie został jednak przyjęty przez słowackich hodowców, w związku z czym w latach 1982-1983 na Słowacji odchowano 77% linii pochodzących od jednego psa – Repa z Pohraniční stráže. Przez kolejne pięć lat blisko 90% zwierząt było spokrewnionych, a 83% blisko spokrewnionych właśnie z tym psem. Wtedy Karel Hartl podjął decyzję o wprowadzeniu do linii czwartej krzyżówki, w której użyto owczarka niemieckiego Bojara von Schotterhofa i wilczycy Lejdy z ZOO Ohrada w Hlubokej nad Vltavou. Pochodzącego z tej krzyżówki psa Kazana z Pohranicní stráže kilkakrotnie (od roku 1985) wykorzystano w hodowli, a do powstania rasy przyczyniły się cztery wilki: Brita, Argo, Šarik i Lejdy. Utrzymanie na terenie Czech niższej skali pokrewieństwa okazało się bardzo istotne i zaowocowało uznaniem wilczaka czechosłowackiego przez Międzynarodową Federację Kynologiczną (FCI). W dniu 13 czerwca 1989 roku w Helsinkach przyjęto jego wzorzec, który został zapisany i opublikowany przez sekretariat FCI 28 kwietnia 1994 roku pod numerem 332. Ustalono wtedy, że za kraj pochodzenia uznana zostaje Czechosłowacja, a rasa została w klasyfikacji FCI zaliczona do 1 grupy ras psów pasterskich i zaganiających, zaklasyfikowana do sekcji psów pasterskich, do której zaliczane są owczarki i inne psy pasterskie z wyłączeniem szwajcarskich psów do bydła. Po rozpadzie Czechosłowacji Czesko-Morawska Unia Kynologiczna i Słowacka Wspólnota Kynologiczna zawarły umowę z dnia 4 lipca 1993 r., na podstawie której patronat nad rasą objęła Republika Słowacka. Ostatecznie na konferencji w Meksyku w 1999 r. uznano, że rasa jest zdolna do przetrwania i trwale spełnia wszystkie ustanowione kryteria, co skutkowało jej ostatecznym uznaniem. Wygląd 'Budowa' Wilczak czechosłowacki to pies o mocnej budowie i wielkości powyżej średniej o kształcie prostokątnym. Podobny do wilka pod względem kształtu ciała, ruchu, struktury sierści oraz koloru sierści i maski. Długość ich ciała powinna zachować stosunek 10:9. Symetryczna i dobrze umięśniona głowa, przypominająca kształtem klin. Zachowane proporcje kufy do długości czaszki powinny wynosić 1:1,5. Zachodzi wyraźny dymorfizm płciowy, minimalna wysokość w kłębie dla samca to 65 cm, dla suki 60 cm, waga dla samca minimum 26 kg, dla suki minimum 20 kg. 'Szata i umaszczenie' Wilczak czechosłowacki budową, wyglądem i umaszczeniem powinien przypominać wilka europejskiego. Wzorzec dopuszcza kolor żółtawoszary lub srebrzystoszary z charakterystycznym jasnym pyskiem, jasną sierścią również na dolnej części szyi i na przedniej części klatki piersiowej. Maść ciemnoszara z jasną maską jest również dopuszczalna. Włos powinien być przede wszystkim prosty, dobrej jakości tzn. niełamliwy, odpowiedniej długości do danej części ciała. Powinien posiadać naturalny połysk i wizualnie być zdrowy. Niestety, na jakość włosa składa się wiele czynników takich jak predyspozycje genetyczne, odżywianie, choroby. Wierzchnia część włosa powinna tworzyć płaszcz, który chroni zwierzę przed wychłodzeniem organizmu jak i stanowi pewną ochronę podczas ataku. Sierść na pysku, głowie, uszach i łapach jest oczywiście zdecydowanie krótsza i tworzy gładką i gęstą okrywę włosową. W tych miejscach praktycznie podszerstek nie występuje, który jest charakterystyczny na pozostałej części ciała. Właśnie ten podszerstek jego, jakość i gęstość jest odpowiedzialny, za ochronę, zmiany kolorystyki wizualnej jak i objętości futra. Latem zwierzęta mają zdecydowanie mniej podszerstka, niż zimą, a czasami nie posiadają go wcale. To wszystko jest uzależnione od predyspozycji genetycznych. Włos okrywowy na pozostałej części ciała powinien być dłuższy i również tworzyć wizualnie wrażenie jednolitej powierzchni. Najważniejszą częścią owłosienia jest zarówno u wików jak u wilczaka czechosłowackiego szyja. Musi być ona gęsto pokryta okrywą włosową, z bardzo gęstym podszerstkiem, co spowodowane jest czysto względami obronnymi. Przeprowadzone badania na populacji potwierdziły niesamowite właściwości ich sierści. Na ciele możemy znaleźć ich aż pięć różnych odmian, a z jednej triady może wyrastać nawet 100 pojedynczych włosków, co daje mam ich w rezultacie ponad 13 tysięcy na cm2. Strefowe zabarwienie włosa (agouti) charakteryzuje się niejednolitym jego zabarwieniem. W przypadku kiedy, produkowane są dwa rodzaje melaniny (eumelanina, pochłaniająca światło i sprawiająca, że kolor wydaje się czarny, oraz feomelanina, która występuje w postaci rozmytych łat w kolorze od żółtego do pomarańczowego ), poszczególne części ciała, mają różne umaszczenie, co w rezultacie daje nam kilkanaście różnych zabarwień włosa, gdzie eumelanina została w różnym stopniu wymazana z poszczególnych partii. Czasami przy użyciu inhibitora koloru, który działa głownie na feomelaninę pozwala otrzymać kolor srebrzysty. Włosy w poszczególnych partiach ciała mają również zróżnicowaną długość. Zachowanie, charakter i użytkowość Wzorzec rasy bardzo ogólnikowo podaje nam pewne cechy pożądane, jakie powinien nasz pies posiadać, a mianowicie „zachowanie/temperament: żywotny, bardzo aktywny, wytrzymały, pojętny o szybkich reakcjach. Nieustraszony i odważny. Podejrzliwy. Okazuje ogromną lojalność swojemu właścicielowi. Odporny na warunki pogodowe. Wszechstronny pod względem użytkowości. „Znajdziemy w nim również cechy niepożądane, określane, jako wady, a mianowicie agresja lub nadmierna płochliwość, wady w sposobie zachowania się i temperamencie”. Zakłada się, że średni okres życia to około 12 lat, a takie cechy jak dziarskość, dynamizm, werwa, aktywność, ekspresyjność, jurność towarzyszą tym psom do późnej starości. Pomimo doskonałych predyspozycji takich jak: doskonały zmysł węchu, inteligencja, wytrzymałość, doskonała orientacja w terenie czy przywiązanie do człowieka, wilczaki czechosłowackie nie sprawdzają się, jako psy użytkowe w wielu dziedzinach. Ich wrodzona ostrożność, która została odziedziczona po wilkach nie pozwala im się skupić w 100% na wykonywanej czynności. Psy tej rasy nieustannie kontrolują całe otoczenie, wyłapując wszystkie bodźce z niego dochodzące, co uniemożliwia im bezwarunkowe i szybkie wykonywanie poleceń i zadań rozłożonych w czasie, a w połączeniu z ich niezależnością otrzymujemy psa, którego reakcji nigdy nie będziemy pewni. Ta rasa psów pomimo tak dużego przywiązania do człowieka, wynikającego z instynktu stadnego, nigdy ślepo nie podporządkuje się jego woli. Znacznie większa aktywność i szybkość pobudzenia przekłada się na dość dużą kreatywność rasy. Dobrym przykładem jest tutaj „własny cień". Dokładnie tak zachowuje się pies tej rasy, asystuje przy wszystkim, wszystko sprawdza, a my, jako właściciele nigdy nie wiemy czy jego znudzenie przełoży się na odpoczynek czy zapędy niszczycielskie. To są psy niesamowicie wytrzymałe, ale tak jak wilki nie odporne na stres. Psychicznie męczą się szybko, a fizycznie potrafią zmęczyć wszystkich. Dla przykładu po przebiegnięciu 100 km potrzebują na odpoczynek zaledwie 4 godziny. Ta rasa psów potrzebuje czasu by zapoznać się z nowymi doznaniami, to od nas będzie zależeć, czy zapamiętają je, jako zagrożenie, czy jako coś pozytywnego. Wilczak czechosłowacki widzi, słyszy i czuje znacznie więcej i bez problemu odczytuje emocje jak i zamiary człowieka. Nie bez powodu patrzą w oczy, a jeśli czegoś nie są w stanie zidentyfikować to zaczynają straszyć. Oczywiście zwracają uwagę na to jak otwieramy okno, drzwi, lodówkę, drzwi w samochodzie i robią dokładnie to samo, a jak się nie da to zaczynają kombinować, by zrobić tak by się dało. Odznaczają się niebywałą inteligencją. Właśnie upartość i niezależność to kolejne dwie cechy rasy. Nieustraszony i odważny to cechy każdego bohatera i o ile „można by było„ je przypisać samcom tej rasy, to rola suki jest zupełnie inna, bardziej zdystansowana. Wystraszyć wilczaka czechosłowackiego potrafi wszystko, światło latarki, cień, światłocień, trawa, kosz na śmieci, nagły powiew wiatru, itd. ale zazwyczaj reakcja podejmowana jest na zaistniałą zmianę w otoczeniu, której my często nie jesteśmy w stanie zarejestrować. Podejrzliwość to kolejna cecha rasy którą czyni te psy ostrożnymi i nieufnymi. Wśród właścicieli mówi się obiegowo o lęku separacyjnym. Ta rasa psów ma niesamowity problem z zostawaniem w samotności. Największą dla nich karą jest wydalenie ze stada. Nagła zmiana sytuacji wymusza na nich podjęcie działań, samotne czują się źle psychicznie, co wzmaga często nieracjonalne działania z ich strony. Słaba odporność psychiczna i nie radzenie sobie w sytuacjach izolacji społecznej, potrafi przy tej rasie naprawdę wyrządzić niezłą krzywdę naszemu portfelowi, jak i często samym psom. Wilczaki czechosłowackie to doskonałe psy dla ludzi aktywnych, idealnie dostosowują się do warunków życia, ale również wymagające dużo poświęconego czasu i okazanego zainteresowania ze strony rodziny. Zdrowie i pielęgnacja Rasa psów nie jest kłopotliwa w utrzymaniu czystości. Sierść okrywowa posiada naturalną barierę ochronną, a w środowisku używa się obiegowo stwierdzenia „samoczyszczące” Nie wymagają używania szamponów, czy innego rodzaju preparatów kosmetycznych. Zazwyczaj wystarczy zwykła woda i szczotka, wyjątek stanowi nie dopilnowanie, które skutkuje przyniesieniem obcego zapachu do domu. Wtedy najlepiej jest miejsce z padliną lub kałem osuszyć i starannie wyczesać grubą szczotką, z włosa okrywowego. W późniejszej kolejności możemy użyć mokrych ręczników. Namoczenie psa spowoduje dostanie się przykrego zapachu do podszerstka, a następnie skóry i będzie o wiele gorzej nam się go pozbyć. W okresie intensywnego linienia wymaga się częstego wyczesywania obfitego podszerstka i włosa okrywowego. Sporadycznie należy wykonywać zabiegi pielęgnacyjne takie jak czyszczenie uszu, czy obcinanie pazurów (uzależnione od tego, po jakim podłożu pies się porusza). Rasa jest również zdrowa i żywotna jak na warunki hodowlane. Oczywiście występują nosicielstwa pewnych chorób genetycznych, ale zachorowalność wynosi poniżej 5%. Średni wiek życia to około 12 lat. Pojawiają się również w rasie choroby cywilizacyjne, na skutek np. niewłaściwego odżywiania. Popularność i historia rasy w Polsce Do końca XX wieku prawie nikt nie słyszał o rasie wilczak czechosłowacki, trudno było je zobaczyć na wystawach, a tym bardziej spotkać na ulicy. Dzisiaj populacja CsV w Polsce wynosi ponad 400 osobników i ponad 40 zarejestrowanych w FCI i ZKwP hodowli. Pierwszym psem tej rasy, jaki pojawił się w Polsce był RINGO z Pohraniční stráže, urodzony 16 stycznia 1969 r. F3, czyli trzecie pokolenie po wilczycy BRITA i samcu owczarka niemieckiego . Kolejnym sprowadzonym do Polski w roku 1980 był JUKRO z Pohraniční stráže (ur.21.03.1980r.). Jako pierwszy pies tej rasy ukończył on szkolenie PT (pies towarzysz) w roku 1981 z oceną bardzo dobrą w szkółce przy Warszawskim Oddziale Związku Kynologicznego. W 1990 roku Jukro, jako pierwszy wilczak czechosłowacki również został pokazany na wystawie w Łodzi w Klasie Honorowej. Uhonorowany złotym medalem oraz oceną doskonała wzbudził wielki zachwyt oraz zainteresowanie wśród sędziów i uczestników. Sukces został powtórzony na wystawię w Warszawie i Płocku. Oba samce CsV były własnością p.Mirosława Bednarskiego, który sprowadził również dwie suki :CABETA z Vopa Cs (ur.11.07.1986r.) w 1986 roku, oraz, CVIKA z Pohostnistvo Cs ( ur.10.08.1987r.) w 1987 roku. W roku 1996 w Polsce pojawiła się IRMA z Litavské kotliny CS (ur.25.09.1996), suka która zdała egzaminy PT1,PT2, LA1, LA2, LA3. Na początku 1998 roku p. Ewa Bednarska przywiozła z Czech szczeniaka psa - CLIF od Buližníku CS (ur.22.12.1997r.), w roku 2000 sprowadziła sukę BEATRIS Vlčí naděje (ur.23.11.1999r.). Na tej parze została oparta Hodowla Wilk z Polskiego Dworu, będąca własnością p. Ewy Bednarskiej. W 1999 roku został sprowadzony kolejny wilczak czechosłowacki Bolton Eden sederu ( ur.13.12.1998r.) , przez p. Małgorzatę Peron. Był to pies piątej generacji po skrzyżowaniu wilka z owczarkiem niemieckim. W roku 2000 p.Peron sprowadziła z czeskiej hodowli, sukę JOLLY z Molu Es (ur.15.05.2000r.), na której oparła swoją Hodowlę z Peronówki. Założycielką pierwszej polskiej hodowli w rasie wilczak czechosłowacki zarejestrowanej w 2000 jest p. Małgorzata Peron. Pierwszy miot w hodowli z Peronówki przyszedł na świat w 2002 roku. Po JOLLY z Molu Es i słowackim psie MILO Ruskov dvor CS, 26 listopada 2002 roku urodziło się sześć szczeniąt, trzy suczki oraz trzy psy. Przez ostatnie 10 lat w hodowli z Peronówki urodziło się ponad 30 miotów ( ponad 180 szczeniąt). Drugi miot tej rasy, jaki pojawił się w Polsce w 2003 roku, pochodził z hodowli Wilk z Polskiego Dworu. Efektem pokrycia BEATRIS Vlci nadeje samcem CLIF od Bulizniku CS, były narodziny pięciu szczeniąt, trzy suczki oraz dwa psy. Był to drugi zarejestrowany miot wilczaka czechosłowackiego na terenie Polski. W Polsce ogółem w latach 2002-20012 przyszło na świat ponad 470 szczeniąt z 87 miotów, a dynamika wzrostu hodowli i popularności rasy ma stale tendencje rosnącą. Dzisiaj wilczaki czechosłowackie możemy spotkać nie tylko na wystawach psów, ale również na ulicach. Rasa stała się popularna, a masowa produkcja szczeniąt przyczyniła się do jej łatwiejszej dostępności, ze szkodą dla zachowania cech eksterieru i charakteru rasy zgodnych z jej wzorcem. Nabywcy wilczaków czechosłowackich często nie są świadomi trudności jakie trzeba pokonać wychowując i szkoląc psa tej rasy. Galeria Aby zobaczyć całą galerię kliknij tutaj! Kategoria:Psy Kategoria:Rasy psów Kategoria:Psy ras pasterskich Kategoria:Psy średnie